


Šprti a motorkáři

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [5]
Category: Grease (1978), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bikers, Greasers, M/M, POV Mycroft Holmes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft věděl, že všude můžou na jeho bratra číhat špatné vlivy. Jenže netušil, že v tomhle městě mají podobu motorkářů.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Šprti a motorkáři

Mycroft, vlastně celá rodina Holmesů se do tohodle města přistěhovala ke konci letních prázdnin. Ničím významné město plné ničím významných lidí a s ničím významnou střední školou, kam mají Sherlock a Mycroft začít chodit. Mycroft je v dost vážném podezření, že po jejich přistěhování stouplo průměrné IQ města na dvojnásobek. Minimálně.

Zatímco Mycroft s rodiči podnikal všechny ty nudné zdvořilostní návštěvy po okolí a cesty do města, Sherlock se pokaždé někam zašil. Mycroft jen doufal, že je tohle město dost nudné na to, aby se zde nevyskytovali drogoví dealeři, gangsteři nebo podobná individua, o kterých se ve společnosti nemluví, a která by Sherlocka dostala do problémů.

Ovšem i v tomhle městečku, kde i pokojové rostliny umírají nudou, se vyskytují špatné vlivy. Ty místní jsou v podobě šesti středoškoláků na motorkách. Mycroft (a nepochybně i Sherlock, motorkáři chodí převážně do jejich ročníků) si jich všiml hned první školní den. A seznámil se s nimi blíže ten samý den odpoledne.

On i jeho bratr, který si mezitím stačil znepřátelit většinu učitelů a studentů, šli akorát přes cestu, když se přiřítili motorkáři a začali kolem nich kroužit. Cosi po bratrech pokřikovali, i když jim nebylo přes hluk motorů moc rozumět. Když je Holmesové ignorovali, strhnul jeden z motorkářů Sherlockovi brašnu z ramene a hodil ji dalšímu. To už ztratil Mycroft trpělivost a oznámil jim, že je nahlásí na policii, pokud je nepřestanou obtěžovat. Ve chvíli měl Sherlock brašnu zpět a motorkáři se smíchem odjeli.

Mycroft teď už věděl, kdo budou nejproblémovějšími osobami.

Vůdcem motorkářů je Gregory Lestrade, který s Mycroftem sdílí většinu hodin. Ty většinou tráví tím, že po Mycroftovi háže papírky nebo se na něj snaží mluvit. Jeho veškerá snaha je ze strany Holmese ignorována.

Pravou rukou Lestrada je John Watson ze Sherlockova ročníku. I přes své zájmy a tendence ke kriminální činnosti (vandalismus ve městě se dá minimálně během týdne připsat motorkářům, víkendy už jsou nejistější) Watson prohlašuje, že bude voják. Byť nerad, nemůže mu Mycroft upřít jistou inteligenci.

Watson a Lestrade jsou hlavními vůdce gangu. Dalšími členy jsou Philip Anderson, který má sice dost peněz na pěknou motorku, ovšem s inteligencí je docela na štíru. To mu ovšem nebrání k získání pověsti největšího sukničkáře bandy. Jeho nejčastější partnerkou je Sally Donovanová, která má pravděpodobně víc kuráže a inteligence v jedné ruce než její přítel v celém těle. Proč s ním zůstává je ovšem záhadou.

Mike Stamford od pohledu do skupiny moc nezapadá a to díky jeho permanentně veselého a optimistického výrazu a mírně kypřejší postavě. Má v plánu být doktor a láká pro tu práci i Johna Watsona. Pravděpodobně proto, že je Watson něco jako jeho anděl strážný. Stamford může být motorkář, ale drsňák není.

Dimmock, kterého snad nikdo na škole nezná křestním jménem, je nejmladším ve skupině a má veškeré právo být rozmazleným spratkem. Je docela inteligentní, jedináček, rodina je více než zámožná a otec má pod palcem vedení školy a půl města. Místo toho je Dimmock tichý nenápadný typ, co se při rozhovoru s opačným pohlavím zakoktává a co si motorkou dodává sebevědomí. Ale jezdit umí.

Posledním členem bandy je Bill Murray. Ve třídě je společně se Lestradem a Mycroftem (zbytek krom Dimmocka se Sherlockem) a má toho dost podobného s Watsonem – gauner na motorce s relativní inteligencí a s plány jít k armádě. Rozdíl je v tom, že zatímco Watson je modrooký blonďák, co z něj jdou všechny holky do kolen, Murray vypadá, že po nocích v temných uličkách přepadává a znásilňuje. Ovšem i přes svůj zjev je u místní dívčí populace velice oblíben. Je-li to důkazem jeho charisma nebo jejich nízké inteligence a mizivého pudu sebezáchovy, to Mycroft nemůže posoudit.

\- - o - -

Mycroft není tlustý. A popřel by, že někdy byl. Ovšem na rozdíl od svého anorekticky vypadajícího bratra si musí dávat pozor na to, co jí. Naneštěstí pro něj má velkou slabost pro sladké. Mycroft se jí vždy brání, ale jednou za čas prostě neodolá a musí tyhle choutky nasytit. A v místním bistru dělají ty nejlepší palačinky se zmrzlinou a šlehačkou, jaké kdy Mycroft ochutnal. Ne, že by je tady ochutnával nějak často. Byl tady jen jednou nebo dvakrát. Dobře, bylo to víckrát, ale nic nedokážete.

\- - o - -

Mycroft akorát ochutná první sousto palačinek s banány s čokoládovou polevou a s čokoládovou zmrzlinou a šlehačkou okolo, když se dveře bistra rozrazí a dovnitř s halasem vpadne motorkářská banda. I hned si zaberou jeden větší stůl (odkud jako zázrakem zmizel zamilovaný páreček) a začnou se dohadovat o tom, co si objednají.

Mycroft jen protočí oči a v duchu zanadává. Jako by nestačilo, že si ho Gregory Lestrade neustále dobírá, otravuje ho v hodinách a zasypává ho papírky, teď mu celá jeho banda zkazí i chvíli klidu a míru nad talířem palačinek. Teda většina bandy. Stamford teprve dorazil a Watson pořád chybí.

Mycroft si přesedne, aby k motorkářům seděl bokem a nemusel se na ně dívat. Ovšem zády si k nim nesedne. Jen idiot ukáže nepříteli nechráněná záda.

Mycroft se snaží bandu ignorovat a soustředit se jen na jídlo, ovšem motorkáři (teď už v kompletní sestavě) jsou příliš hlasití a rušiví. I když si Mycroftovi chuťové pohárky užívají zakázanou laskominu, část jeho mozku dává pozor na motorkáře a jejich činnost.

A pak zachytí část rozhovoru.

„Ježiš, Johne, Sherlocku! Nechte toho, vy úchyláci nadržení!" zahuláká Murray s veselou.

„Jako kdybys ty nadržený nebyl." odpoví mu hluboký hlas Mycroftova bratra.

V tu chvíli se starší z Holmesů skoro zadusí kusem palačinky a banánu a neuvěřitelně rychle se podívá ke stolu motorkářů.

Až tak rychle, že mu lupne za krkem, ale to ho nezajímá.

Tam u toho stolu sedí na židli John Watson a jemu na klíně sedí Sherlock s rukou hozenou kolem Watsonova krku. Co říkají, to jim Mycroft ve svém šoku nerozumí, ale rozhodně mu neunikne, když Sherlock chytne Watsona za zápěstí a z jeho prstů sní hranolek, který Watson sebral z talíře. Ovšem způsob, jakým Sherlock vzal do pusy celý hranolek i špičky prstů a ještě Watsonovi olíznul prsty v sobě měl všechno, jenom ne nevinnost.

V tu chvíli začnou motorkáři výt nebo vydávat dávivé zvuky a Watson a Mycroft zrudnou v obličeji. Mycroft zrudnul zlostí a je mu jedno, proč zrudnul Watson, s jeho bratrem nebude provozovat nic z toho, na co teď blonďák myslí.

Mycroft se prudce postaví, aby Watsona na místě uškrtil a odvedl Sherlocka domů, ale náhlý pohyb přilákal Sherlockovu pozornost.

Mladší z Holmesů nespouští z bratra pohled, když něco s úsměvem zašeptá Watsonovi do ucha. Ten se ohlédne a s trochou obav se na Mycrofta podívá. Ale pak se taky usměje a oba se rozběhnou pryč z bistra.

Mycroft má v sobě příliš hrdosti a rozumu, aby ty dva naháněl, když ví, že má Watson před bistrem zaparkovanou motorku, ovšem v duchu slibuje pomstu. Žádný motorkář nebude prznit jeho bratra.

\- - o - -

Dostat do Sherlockovi hlavy nějaký rozum a donutit ho, ať svoje pletky s motorkáři (a hlavně s Johnem Watsonem) ukončí, se nepovedlo z několika důvodů. Mezi ně by se dala uvést Sherlockova tvrdohlavost i jeho tendence dělat přesný opak toho, co by dělat měl, ale hlavním důvodem je to, že se Sherlock svému bratrovi velice úspěšně vyhýbá.

Pravděpodobně poskytl pár typů i Watsonovi, na kterého Mycroft narazil pouze ve společnosti jeho kumpánů nebo na motorce. Bohužel druhá možnost znamenala nejen to, že byl Watson nedostižitelný, ale i to, že měl na zádech skoro přilepeného Sherlocka.

Nakonec Mycroftovi nezbylo, než zvolit nepřímou cestu k záchraně bratra.

Rozhodl se oslovit nejotravnějšího člena bandy – Gregoryho Lestrada.

\- - o - -

Vůdce motorkářů musel jít po vyučování na kobereček k řediteli školy, čehož Mycroft využil a počkal si na něj u jeho skříňky. Ne, že by tam Lestrade šel schovávat nějaké učebnice, ale určitě má ve skříňce zamčenou svou milovanou černou koženou bundu.

„Hej, Mycrofte. Čemu vděčím za tu čest?" rozzáří se Lestrade, když Holmese uvidí. „Já myslel, že nás, obyčejný póvl, ignoruješ."

„Rád bych, ovšem to by se vám do spárů nesměl dostat můj bratr." řekne Mycroft s nespokojeně nakrčeným nosem. Odkdy si oni dva tykají?

„Nám do spárů?" uchechtne se Lestrade pobaveně. „Kdybysme se Sherlocka třeba jenom dotkli, John nám ty ruce urve. Tvůj brácha je bezpečně v jeho spárech."

„O tom docela pochybuji." S těmidle individui je nebezpečné i pití čaje. „Chci, abyste nechali Sherlocka být." oznámí Lestradovi.

„Tak to brečíš na špatným hrobě, je mi líto." zvedne Greg ruce. „Já nejsem ten, kdo se ti zabouchnul do bratra a vzal ho do party. Já jsem spíš na vysoké zrzky s nosem nahoru a s deštníkem v ruce."

„Velice vtipné." ucedí Mycroft ledovým hlasem.

„Je to pravda, zeptej se Sherlocka. Pořád mi předhazuje, že nemám koule tě kamkoliv pozvat." rozhodí Lestrade rukama.

„Jistě, tvé dětinské chování, kdy mě neustále rušíš v hodinách nebo po mně hážeš papírové kuličky, svědčí o tvém hlubokém zájmu o mou osobu." řekne Mycroft jízlivě.

„Kdyby sis to někdy přečetl, tak bys věděl, že tě pokaždé někam zvu." hádá se Lestrade.

„Prosím?"

„Vyhýbáš se nám motorkářům jako čert kříži a mně tuplem, a když ti pošlu vzkaz, tak si ho ani nepřečteš." hádá se Lestrade.

„Jaký vzkaz?" zeptá se Mycroft dřív, než se stačí zarazit.

„Ty psaníčka." mávne motorkář rukou.

Odpovědí mu je jedno obočí, které údivem vyletělo skoro až pod rezavou ofinu.

„Ty papírky, co po tobě furt hážu." řekne Greg nejistě. „To sis je nikdy ani nerozbalil? Copak sis ve škole nikdy s nikým nepsal v hodině?"

„Já se v hodinách učím." odpoví Mycroft nejistě.

„Chlape, já myslel, že máš být génius." řekne Lestrade se zavrtěním hlavy, než se obrátí ke svojí skříňce a vytáhne z ní svou bundu, kterou si hned obleče.

„Tak co?" obrátí se na Mycrofta.

„Prosím?" řekne jen Mycroft, i když mu je jasné, že se opakuje.

„Půjdeš se mnou?" zeptá se Lestrade s úsměvem. „Dneska jdeme s klukama do bistra. Měl's někdy ty jejich palačinky s jahodama? Jsou výborný. Nejlepší na světě."

„Já nejím sladké." brání se Mycroft automaticky.

„Kecy, posledně sis tam palačinky dával." hádá se Lestrade. „Doufám, že nevěříš těm Sherlockovým kecům, že seš tlustej. Ten si může jen nechat zdát o tom, že by měl zadek jako ty. Divím se, že z něj John není celý otlačený, když mu furt dělá sedačku."

„Proč se teď bavíme o mém a o bratrově – pozadí?" zeptá se Mycroft nechápavě.

„Protože ten tvůj vypadá naprosto skvěle." zazubí se Lestrade nadšeně, čímž Mycrofta připraví o řeč. Motorkář ihned využije indispozice svého spolužáka, chytne ho za paži a vyrazí s ním směrem k bistru. Pěšky.

„Je to pech, že tě nemůžu svíst, mám teď mašinu v dílně." řekne Lestrade zklamaně.

Holmes zas tak zklamaný není.

„Já myslel, že vy neděláte taxi." prohodí Mycroft.

„Máš recht. Naše mašiny nejsou veřejná doprava. Na těch se může vozit jen elita. Což obvykle znamená nás a naše holky nebo kluky." vysvětluje Greg s klidem.

„Já nejsem ani jedno z toho." upozorní ho Mycroft.

„To se mi doufám podaří změnit." usměje se na něj Greg.

Než se Mycroft stačí tohoto prohlášení zděsit, motorkář změní téma a začne se vyptávat na Mycroftovi plány do budoucna.

\- - o - -

Mycroft a Greg zaujati vlastním rozhovorem nakonec dorazili do bistra, kde byli i všichni motorkáři a to včetně Johna a Sherlocka, který kupodivu seděl na vlastní židli. Rozhovor vůdce bandy a staršího Holmese pokračoval dál i přes časté přerušování ze strany bandy. Mycroft se díky tomu nějak nedostal k tomu, aby ukončil vztah mezi Watsonem a svým bratrem.

A to ani při svém dalším setkání s motorkáři.

Ani při tom dalším.

Taky nějak zapomněl obvinit Gregoryho Lestrada z pokusu o jeho zabití, když ho poprvé svezl na motorce.

A nějak se zapomněl zmínit o nevhodnosti vztahů celkově, natož o vztahu s někým, kdo má tendence ke kriminální činnosti, když ho jeden večer Greg svezl domů a políbil ho na rozloučenou. V tu chvíli totiž nějak zapomněl myslet úplně. Naštěstí se tento zkrat při dalších příležitostech neopakoval.

Ani ve chvílích, kdy se s Gregem políbili a Sherlock kus od nich vydával zvuky znechucení a pohoršení. Naštěstí u toho byl vždy i Watson, který Sherlocka pokaždé efektivně umlčel.

**Author's Note:**

> Jestli byste chtěli jednorázovku na nějaký crossover se Sherlockem, který v téhle sérii ještě není, stačí si napsat.   
> Stačí si napsat i v případě jiných přání, inspirace je občas třeba...


End file.
